It's All Biology!
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Extract for Dean's Girl, Sanna by FreekyDisaster18. Read that first. That biology paper that Sam was cramming for in lunch, how did he get on? Sam and OC


**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN

**Notes: **Extract for **Dean's Girl, Sanna by FreekyDisaster18. **Read that first. NOW. Otherwise this makes no sense.

* * *

_"Thank you," he said before laughing as the librarian warned Michelle to get off Sam before she was sent to the headmaster's office for inappropriate behaviour._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

It was fifth period and Sam stared at the biology paper in front of him, and beside him Michelle was muttering curses along the lines of 'Fuck, bollocks, Samuel'.

'You're not allowed to be nervous. You revised' Sam hissed back at her, hating how his voice wavered with eminent nerves. Michelle looked sideways at him her lips pursed. She resembled Dean when he was trying to think of a smart arse reply.

'Love that mouth of yours, but right now? Close it' and she picked up the blue pen, tapping it in rhythm on the desk. Sam paused, recognising the beat.

'Is that the Scorpions?'

'Uh huh. Send me a fucking angel' she muttered lowly in order to avoid being shouted at by their teacher. Sam smiled at her fondly. She stopped and drew a star on the page, when she finished colouring it in, she began humming again.

'You'll be fine. Stop humming Bon Jovi' Sam chided with a grin and she shot him a look, dark eyes flashing.

'It calms me down'

'Man, you are like Dean' Sam whispered and eyed the teacher at the desk who was organising her papers, glasses on her nose.

'I've got the best of both Winchesters. Don't knock it. I'm smart and caring like you…'

'Modest as well' and she punched him on the arm, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken.

'With awesome music taste and the ability to read you like a book, like Dean. I'm basically your long lost sister' she nodded, and then she flashed an evil smile. She snatched up his hand and doodled.

'You're so freakin' big… I got a canvas here' she muttered and Sam kept his hand still, her hair covering his view. Sam sighed, looking glumly at the biology paper and imagining the big fat D he will inevitably get.

'Stop thinking pessimistically Samuel' Michelle said, but it was muffled by his hand and the sturdy oak lab desk. 'You know if stuff on the heart comes up, I'm going to kill. Biology of the heart is that it's this organ that every day beats about 100,000 times, sending 2,000 gallons of blood surging through your body. Also it messes up your head because it has this habit of making you fall in love with people. Pop Science'

'That's not actually true, well the first bit is yeah. It's the head not the heart that make you fall in love'

'I know. Love doesn't actually exist. Not really. It's all sex'

'This must look really weird' Sam huffed in a laugh, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone in his class. Not that anyone really minded.

'Well I could be in your lap, so suck it up' she snarked, followed by a dirty laugh. Sam rolled his eyes to the ceiling. She then flamboyantly said: 'Voila' and Sam stared at his hand. What was once smooth tanned skin now had the Bon Jovi heart logo and the words: _Property of_… inked. Sam flexed his hand.

'Thanks for that' he deadpanned 'Bobby's going to ask questions'

'All the better' she smirked, and then there was an incessant banging coming from the front of the class. Sam and Michelle jumped and looked over to their teacher who was armed with a meter ruler, and clearly thought the desk needed discipline.

'Right, everyone, I'm sure you revised hard' and there was the faint murmuring around the class to suggest otherwise. See, that was the issue. It wasn't that Sam would be the only one getting a bad grade, but he just doesn't get bad grades. He doesn't have the mentality nor smarts. Well not until Dean and this whole thing with this girlfriend had popped up. Yup, that kinda made his grades dip. Their teacher must have kept on talking, but Sam wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at his hand and winding his pen through his fingers. 'So, if I catch any of you cheating, you'll be sent to the principal. Can the people on the right move round to the edge of the desks please?' and the class was filled with shuffling and groaning. Michelle got up and moved, kicking her bag and falling gracelessly into her – now rearranged - chair, flashing a smile. 'And begin' the teacher said, and everyone opened their paper.

Sam opened the first page and scanned the question. He peeked at Michelle who was reading it like him. There was a spare piece of lonely paper on the table, Michelle wrote something down on it, and slid it closer to Sam, huffing. Sam – having really good eyesight came in handy here – read the words: _Give me Finance and Economics. PLEASE?_

Sam grinned to himself, and wrote back: _You'll be fine. Bobby's going to ask you about it anyhow._

Sam answered the first question, and turned the page, gulping. Michelle read the paper and gave him thumbs up, poking out her tongue.

Sam managed to go through half of the paper before the world became crashing down upon his head. He's faced ugly wendigos and pissed off spirits because of his family life, and he can read Latin, and at this very moment the biological equation could be in Greek for all his brain was helping him. Damn it.

He skipped a few of the minor questions and attempted the bigger ones. One was on levels of O2 in the bloodstream. The fatal range of blood oxygen was between 90 and 100 etc etc.

Sam fidgeted when he was done with the paper. He'd gone over it, and over it, and over it, looking over every question until he was sure he could cite it from memory. He didn't think he did as badly as he thought he would do, due to the fact that he and Michelle constantly quiz each other when they've been stuck on a topic. The paper was collected up and Sam let his head slam onto the desk with a groan. Michelle put a hand in his hair and stroked it softly. Then she poked him in the side.

'Come on sasquatch we have to move' and Sam obediently got up and packed his stuff away. 'Don't worry about tonight, I'll take care of the lady. Size her up' Michelle was obviously talking about Dean's girlfriend as they walked out into the corridors slowly.

Sam smiled at her and ruffled her hair making her duck and growl – again like Dean. They went to get Michelle's leather jacket from her locker, and then they made their way to the Tea Time of Terrible Trepidation as Michelle had coined it.


End file.
